


In the Backseat

by Ayla221bee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Car Sex, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla221bee/pseuds/Ayla221bee
Summary: Mycroft picks up Greg from airport  or how Greg ends up in Dartmoor in Hounds of Baskerville.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	In the Backseat

He had needed the holiday more than he could have ever imagined. Greg could hardly understand why he had complained and protested so heavily about taking some time off work. He managed to get a somewhat normal sleep schedule in the two weeks that he had been away, he knew that going back to reality would be difficult and the early starts and working until god- knows when would be difficult. 

Greg let out a heavy sigh when he stepped off the plane and picked up his bag from the conveyor- his holiday was officially over and he would be back to the office tomorrow morning. He knew that there would be a large pile of paperwork waiting for him and his inbox, he knew that he would be spending at least a whole morning and possibly the afternoon tending to that. 

  
He would have to deal with Sherlock as well. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sherlock stormed into his office first thing tomorrow morning demanding a decent case from him. He had been harassing him all week over the phone, practically begging for a case at one point. He almost thought that Sherlock had missed him with how much he complained about the other officers and how the cases he did get were dull.

Greg dragged his suitcase behind him as he walked out the door, his phone buzzing with text messages from Sherlock as he switched it on. One message caught his eye and Greg smirked to himself when he saw a certain name crop up on the screen. 

_ Don’t bother getting a taxi. I’m waiting outside. - MH _

  
Greg ran his fingers through his hair and tried to remove the wrinkles from his shirt in the attempt to make himself look more presentable before he left the airport. He wished that he wore more than just a t-shirt and jeans for his flight home, he knew that Mycroft would have something to say about that, he always complained when he looked ‘scruffy.’

Greg walked out of the airport, trying to spot Mycroft among the scattering of people outside the airport. He noticed a figure in the shadows standing outside a car and knew that it was Mycroft instantly, the air of confidence and power that surrounded him.

Even though it was ten in the evening, Mycroft looked as if he had stepped out of the office. He was dressed in his suit and a black wool jacket, the coat that made Greg think of Sherlock’s every time he saw it. He put out his cigarette as Greg approached, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Thought that you were meant to be quitting,” Greg said in lieu of a greeting. “That’s what you said the last time we saw another. I didn’t expect to see you around here.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and managed to summon an air of dignity around himself, standing up straighter than he had been before. “I happened to be in the area,” he said.

  
Mycroft’s eyes drifted to his left hand and took a great interest in his ring finger. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes away. “I thought that you would like to have a lift from the airport, to save you the taxi fare.”

“That is very kind of you,” Greg said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “No driver today? The last few times that you’ve picked me up, you’ve had that fancy car and the driver. I didn’t even know that you had a licence.”

“There are a lot of things that you do not know about me, Gregory,” Mycroft replied, taking Greg’s bag and putting into the back of the flash sports car that Greg did not expect Mycroft to have. “We never do chat much when we do meet up with another.”

“We can chat if you want to,” Greg said as he slipped into the car and put on his seatbelt. He had the feeling that he was not going to go home just yet, he had the feeling that Mycroft wanted to do more than just ‘chat,’ to him. 

“What do you want to chat about?” he asked as Mycroft got into the driver’s seat. “There must be something if you are picking me up from the airport.”

Mycroft licked his bottom lip and started the car, staring out in front of him. He pretended to not hear Greg’s question, fiddling around with the car radio. “How was your holiday?” 

“Good, it was very well needed,” Greg said, turning to glance at Mycroft. “ I assume that you were responsible for helping me get the time off. I was originally meant to have my time off in January but it was somehow moved.”

Mycroft cleared his throat and didn’t look at Greg, a sheepish expression appeared on his face for a moment and quickly disappeared. “ I thought that you could use the time off,” he said, glancing at Greg’s left hand once more. “You’ve taken off the wedding ring.”

“No point in keeping it,” Greg shrugged. “Everything was signed and sorted before I went on holiday and I went to Spain as a free man. You knew about everything, I did see you before I left...we didn’t chat much the last time, we were rather occupied the last time. ”

His fingers slowly made their way to Mycroft’s knee, squeezing it before they trailed upwards. He smirked as he saw Mycroft shift in his seat and colour rise to his cheeks, possibly thinking about the last time that Mycroft had wanted to meet up with him. Greg had certainly not forgotten about that lunch meeting in Mycroft’s office in a hurry, he doubted that he could even go into that office again without a smirk on his face.

“What were you wanting to chat about?” Greg asked innocently. “There must have been a reason that you brought a fancy car and decided to pick me up from the airport. I’d almost say that you were trying to impress me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gregory,” Mycroft scolded and tried to give Greg a serious glare. He did not seem to protest Greg’s hand slowly trailing up his knee, he almost seemed to encourage it. 

“There is an ulterior motive here,” Greg smirked. “Like when you asked me to have lunch with you or the time that you had to drop by the flat to get me to sign paperwork, and the many other times. I think that you just missed me for two weeks.”

Mycroft closed his eyes and let out a breath. “Of course I missed you.” 

Greg raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore the smug expression that was forming on his face as he realised that Mycroft had pulled into an empty car park to an office building. The car was parked slightly squint but Mycroft did not seem to care. 

They sat in silence together, almost afraid to move. He looked at Mycroft and Mycroft looked at him, not saying anything for a moment until Mycroft switched off the engine and removed his seatbelt. 

  
“You know that there is CCTV here?” Greg asked, breathlessly as he realised what was going to happen. He removed his seatbelt and moved his seat back only to get Mycroft straddling his lap. 

“I can deal with it later ” Mycroft breathed out, stripping off his jacket and threw it on the driver's seat without care even though it most undoubtedly cost a month's rent. He trapped Greg into a hungry and filthy kiss, Greg let out a surprised noise, he rarely indicated and he was always rather shy about it when he did. 

Greg’s arms wrapped around Mycroft’s waist as he kissed him. He could feel a hardness pressing into his side as Mycroft kissed him fiercely. He brushed his hand over it and smirked at the noise that Mycroft made as he broke away from the kiss, one of need that almost sounded pathetic but still endearing. 

“You’ve not looked after yourself since we last saw another, haven’t you?” Greg asked in a low voice, fiddling with Mycroft’s belt. 

Mycroft shook his head, he looked considerably rumbled, his hair mused from rubbing against the roof of the car. “I much prefer you to do it for me,” he panted out. “It is more enjoyable that way. I do apologise that I could not wait.”

  
Greg opened up his belt and looked at Mycroft, a look of hunger in his eyes. He looked as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them or that nothing did matter outside the car, and that he only wanted him. “There is more room in the back,” Greg breathed out. 

There was a jostling of arms and knees as they clumsily got the front door open and into the back seat, stripping off and throwing items of clothing at the front seat. “ I really missed you as well,” Greg breathed out, kissing Mycroft as he moved on top of him. 

  
He knew that they shouldn’t be doing this, they were certainly too old to be foolish around in the back of a car like they were teenagers, but Greg could not bring himself to care. He doubted that anyone would catch them but Greg enjoyed the thrill. There was always that thrill and excitement of danger and being caught when they were with another, making each encounter almost addictive and left him wanting more. 

He could feel Mycrolft’s hardness against him as they rocked into another, moaning into another’s mouths, fighting with Mycroft’s buttons. 

He ran his fingers along the goosebumps on Mycroft’s exposed skin as he pressed kisses on Mycroft’s neck. He stopped as Mycroft tugged his hair and shook his head. “If you are going to leave a mark, leave it lower, below the collar as we agreed,” Mycroft breathed heavily. “I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning.”

Greg groaned and tugged open Mycroft’s trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it the way that he knew that Mycroft liked, determined to make him forget about the real world for a few moments. He felt Mycroft tugging at his clothes, intent on removing them, almost threatening to rip them from his body. 

Mycroft shifted in the car, pushing Greg against the door, his head clunking against the cool glass. He pulled his jeans open defiantly and kneeled on the floor between the seats, his hand stroking Greg before encompassing him with the wet heat of his mouth. 

  
Greg groaned his finger’s tugging at Mycroft’s hair instinctively. He let go once he realised what he had done, it was another one of the rules that they had established in order not to get caught and for their arrangement to stay secret. Mycroft let out a noise of protest, guiding Greg’s hand back to his hair. 

  
His skin stuck to the leather, the smell of desire was intoxicating. The only thing that kept him present was the feeling of Mycroft’s hand pinning his hip to the backseat. His orgasm crashed over him suddenly, taking him hard and barely gave him the chance to warm Mycroft, who swallowed him down.

He pulled Mycroft up from the floor and on top of him, his hand wrapping around Mycroft and stroking him to completion as they kissed messily, their noses and teeth clashing into another at times. Mycroft finished with a gasp, clutching at Greg’s shoulder as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling off the world at the moment. 

Greg cleaned up the two of them with his boxers before he grabbed Mycroft’s coat from the driver’s seat and covered the two of them with it. They lay there in silence together, occasionally exchanging a kiss until he developed a cramp and the seatbelt buckle was digging in uncomfortably. 

“You know that you could just ask me to dinner, “ Greg commented, as they awkwardly tried to dress in the back of the car. “I would say yes.”

“Where is the fun in that?” Mycroft smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You know that my brother wouldn’t be happy about our arrangement. He doesn’t like his work life and personal life mixing.”

Greg pulled on his shirt and kissed him. “He’s going to find out eventually. He needs to learn that you’ve got a life of your own and get used to it.”

Mycroft moved into the driver’s seat and switched on the engine once he was dressed. Greg adjusted the passenger’s seat and ran his fingers through his hair to make it look more presentable. “Do you want to go to my place?” Mycroft asked. “There is more room in my bed than the back of the car.”

Greg swallowed hard and nodded. “That would be great,” he said. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning as well to thank you for picking me up.”

Mycroft nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Mycroft started driving, listening to the radio. Greg turned to Mycroft and looked at him for a long moment before he spoke. “What were you wanting to chat about?” 

  
Mycroft hummed. “I suppose that you don’t fancy going on another holiday?” 

“Another holiday?” Greg asked. “I’ve just been on one and I doubt that work is going to be happy about that.”

Mycroft looked at him and squeezed Greg’s knee. “For me?” he asked, knowing that Greg was going to follow with what he said. 

“What is it ?” Greg asked. “Where am I going?” 

Mycroft smiled to himself, looking at the road in front of him. “Have you ever heard of the massive hound that is supposedly in Dartmoor?”


End file.
